


I never should have become

by caithnard



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caithnard/pseuds/caithnard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(art for Trick or Treat Ex 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never should have become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayadhvam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayadhvam/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Question 1: is pulling swords out of Archer a better or worse system of government than strange women lying in ponds?
> 
> Question 2: How much Utena do you have to read before pulling swords out of people seems like an appropriate form of affection?
> 
> Pen on paper, in a style inspired by Le Mort D'Arthur illustrations and enabled by inktober. Tumblr link [here](http://intervolved-fate.tumblr.com/post/132805733108/question-1-is-pulling-swords-out-of-archer-a)


End file.
